Doki Doki Fuck Club
by Alextheking1995
Summary: The girls knock MC out and drag him to Yuri's house to do dirty things to him.


(Disclaimer : I don't own DDLC or the characters.)

I call MC : Scott. So, if I or any of the girls say Scott. Just know, that's his name. Let's begin the story.

It was a normal day in September, the leaves were dancing in the road, Scott felt the breeze move through his hair as he walked down the road, no one else was around. So, he could enjoy himself, he looked up at the blue sky, as the sun shined on him. As he was getting closer to his street, he realizes that the festival is tomorrow. Scott was picking up the pace. Over the course of just a week, he's become friends with Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika. He cared about all of them, especially Sayori. She was his life to him. He was now in front of his house, he walked up and grabbed the front door key from under his doormat. Before he could put it in the keyhole, he felt something smack him in the head, everything went black.

* * *

He slowly woke up, pain filled his head, his vision was blurry, he could only see 10 inches in front of him. He was laying down on something soft; a bed perhaps? He lifted his hand up to grab his head, but something stopped him from doing it. He forced his hand up, but nothing working. Once his vision cleared, he was able to make out what had his hand pinned, handcuffs. He looked down at his legs, they were also handcuffed; he was pinned to the bed. He laid there, knowing he probably couldn't escape. He looked around the room to see where he was. From what he could tell, it was a bedroom. The walls were painted harbor gray, and the windows were closed with blinds covering them, there was little to no light coming from the window, meaning it was either dusk, or night. He turned his head opposite the windows, and saw a dresser with a picture of a very familiar girl(Yuri).

(This must be Yuri's room, but, What am I doing in here?)

Could this be some cruel prank by Yuri? I don't think so.

He heard a sound from downstairs, it was the front door opening. He felt even more anxiety than before. Not only was he in someone else's bedroom, he was about to be caught. He could faintly hear voices down there, but he couldn't tell what they were saying, because of the ceiling fan. Giggles and laughing could be heard, he felt uneasy. All he wanted to do today was play games, and have some beef jerky he had bought yesterday at Walmart, it was his favorite kind; Teriyaki. And this happens.

The voices stop, and footsteps could be heard making their way up the stairs. He yanked, pulled, and struggled but to no avail. The footsteps were coming into the hallway, walking towards the door. Scott stared at the door, waiting for it to open. The footsteps got close to the door, but didn't open it. The person opened a door nearby, and stepped in there. He could hear it clearly to be a woman's voice. The only thing that he could hear was...

"What's better, the purple one or the blue one?" The woman's voice said. "I'll take blue."

Scott closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, then opened his eyes. The girl walked out of the room she was in, closing the door behind her. She stopped in front of the door that Scott was in. From MC/Scott's point of view, the doorknob turned, which caused MC to jump. The door completely opened, and the girl looked into the room. It was Yuri, MC locked eyes with her for a few seconds before she awkwardly smiled and said,

"Hi Scott, it's great to see you are awake. Me and the girls are preparing a special surprise for you~"

(Yuri and the girls, preparing a surprise? I wonder what that is.)

MC remained silent.

"Scott, you okay? You want to give you some med-"

"No, I'm fine." MC lied.

"Okay. See you in a minute~" Yuri said before closing the door.

Scott struggled even more than before, and still nothing. "Damn it!" He wanted to escape badly, what were they going to do with him?

* * *

He then heard the door opening again, it was Yuri... in a blue stripper outfit. MC felt his dick get hard, and he looked at her, confused.

"Yuri, what's this all about?" MC asked.

"It's your gift silly, for joining the club. We, deep down in our hearts think it's right for us to greet a new member in the best way possible." Yuri said. "Monika actually came up with this plan. Sayori and Natsuki were a bit hesitant, but they agreed. I also agreed to do this."

(What else do they have in mind?)

Yuri leaves and comes back with a plastic bag with stuff in it, that MC couldn't see. Yuri pulled out a short rope, a syringe with blue substance inside, a red shiny ribbon, and a roll of duct tape. While Yuri was grabbing the duct tape, Monika came in.

"Hey Yuri, where's my outfit?" Monika asks.

"It's in my closet, it's a brown one." Yuri replied.

Monika walked over to Yuri's room and found the outfit.(So, this isn't Yuri's room.) Yuri smirked at MC, which made him uncomfortable. Yuri took a white fluffy pillow out of the bag and walked over to the bed, she neatly placed the pillow under MC's head.

"There, you should be more comfy." Yuri said, before sitting on his lap, waiting for Monika.

Monika came out two minutes later, with a brown stripper outfit. He can't imagine what Natsuki and Sayori are gonna look like. Speaking of them, MC could hear two pairs of footsteps nearby.

(Shit.)

Yuri begins to grind her ass back and forth against MC's lap, trying to make him hard, and it was working perfectly since MC was starting to get real hard and felt even more awkward. Eventually Sayori and Natsuki come into the room. Natsuki was wearing a pink bra, and blue panties. While Sayori wore pantyhose, and a pink tank top. All four girls were very excited.

* * *

"Pick whatever you want, girls." Yuri said. Sayori took the short rope, Natsuki took the syringe, and Monika got the red ribbon. "I'll just use my tits."

All four girls lined up in front of the bed, and smiled at MC while holding the items in their hands, it wasn't a friendly smile, but it was a seductive smile. Which made MC blush hard, he kept quiet for the past 5 minutes.

"So, you like what you see?" Natsuki asked.

"Y-Yes. Y-You all look cute." MC cringed at what he said, he felt so awkward this entire time. Even when he closed his eyes, he felt their grins beaming on him.

"Cute, huh? Yuri, you wanna teach this pervert a lesson?" Natsuki asked while grinning.

"I would love to, Natsuki!" Yuri exclaimed.

Yuri walked to the left side of the bed, Yuri got on top of him and take out both boobs. "You are going to enjoy this, Scott." Yuri presses her breasts against his face, moving them up and down, while Scott starts pre-cumming. She squeezed her tits together, grinding his face in pleasure.

After a couple minutes of Yuri just grinding her boobs against his face, MC starts losing oxygen and is close to passing out. Yuri gets off him and looks down at him, he is breathing heavily, regaining oxygen.

"Sayori, it's your turn." Yuri said.

Sayori walked over and unzipped his pants, pulling them down, she took off his underwear revealing his dick. Sayori climbed on him and sat on his dick, she put the rope around his neck in a noose, and choked him with it. Sayori held it like a sex leash, bouncing him. She felt his cum, building up, she pulled the rope forward, tighten the grip on MC's neck. She laughed, and teased him while he laid there, getting strangled by a rope. She got off him before he could cum in her ass.

"I hope you enjoyed that, you perv." Natsuki said.

It was Monika's turn, and she wasted no time, she got on him and took the ribbon in her hands and wrapped it around MC's dick and balls and tied it tightly, especially around the balls. Then she sat on his chest, and gave him a quick handjob. The entire time these girls were fucking MC, he was very embarrassed, but horny at the same time.

* * *

Once Monika was finished with him, Natsuki came over, and grinned at him, holding the syringe in her hand. Monika got off him and watched in amusement. Natsuki slowly got on him, she sat on his cock, while Yuri walked over and duct taped his mouth shut. Natsuki sat on his face, making him pull away, she shoved her ass on his face and began grinding him as the girls watched with big grins on their faces, getting off to it. Natsuki gives him a blowjob, making him very horny, she moaned loudly, making him slowly enjoy it.

"Is this what you are into, Scott? You weirdo." Natsuki smirked.

MC came, Natsuki takes her ass off him and turns her body around, she injects the needle into his neck which makes him a bit nervous. He tried speaking but the tape muffled his voice, Natsuki ripped it off his mouth.

"N-Natsuki, what did you inject into me?" MC asked.

"Nighty night, Scott~" Natsuki said while grinning.

"Wha-" Scott was about to say something, but he ended up passing out.

* * *

MC wakes up in a bed, with nothing holding him down, he was able to move. He was in his room, he looked around in confusion and saw a note on his desk nearby. He picked it up and read it.

 _Hey MC!_

 _It's Natsuki, and I wanted to say that me and the girls had a fun time with you at Yuri's house. After I put you to sleep with that tranquilizer shot, we drove you back to your place and left you here. Also, your clothes are in the bin next to you. Anyways, me and the girls hope to you see at the festival today._

 _Love Natsuki.  
_


End file.
